1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to bottle covers and bottles which are suitable for the bottle covers, and, in particular, to a bottle cover having a structure that can evacuate the air from a bottle and a bottle with the bottle cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern society, the proportion of eating out is much higher than before. Besides, buying launch directly from restaurants or convenient stores and bringing bento are gradually becoming a new trend, because the foods are more fresh and hygienic. Therefore, it is important to choose a food container with a good quality.
There are many types of sealing containers for storing fruit or meals. Some of the containers even have a special design, e.g., a pumping function, to extract the air to a region outside of the container. However, such pumping function is rarely used in the containers for storing beverage, such as juice, soup or tea.
Therefore, how to design a bottle cover with a pumping mechanism is currently the problem that needs to be solved.